Días de guerra sin glorias
by NatFday
Summary: Lo único que Sirius sabe con certeza, es que se siente, otra vez, como un niño ante un gran regalo de navidad. Siente una ilusión que, pensaba, tras la Guerra no podría recuperar jamás. La ilusión de que, incluso en el infierno, todavía hay esperanza. -Viñetas-
1. Ilusión

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes de JK no me pertenecen. Ésto es muy simple y sencillo de entender: si fuesen míos yo sería rica y no haría éstas cosas por amor a su arte. Fin.

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa en el reto: del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. _Serán tres viñetas sobre Sirius durante la Primera Guerra. Cada una representará una emoción distinta del merodeador. Bien. me va a hacer sufrir pero bueno xD

* * *

**I - Ilusión**

Sirius no sonríe, ya no. Las cosas no van bien, en absoluto.

Hace tan solo una hora, ha tenido que acompañar a Moody a casa de los Weasley. Los gemelos Prewett han muerto. Mejor dicho:_ los han matado. _Y él ha sido el portador de la noticia. La verdad es que Sirius tampoco los conocía muy bien, pero ver el cuerpo inerte de sus compañeros, juntos, como protegiéndose el uno al otro a toda costa, lo ha dejado desolado.

Todavía no se ha acostumbrado a ver muertos, y menos dos de los suyos.

Sirius tiene veinte años. A veces se dice a sí mismo que es demasiado joven, otras simplemente que no hay tiempo para lamentaciones.

La Guerra pasa factura a todo el mundo, y él no será una excepción. Ahora ya no hay tiempo para bromas, ni para rebeldías, ni para juegos de niños. Ahora solo se puede luchar, luchar para sobrevivir y proteger a aquellos que no pueden defenderse. Luchar por el mundo que él conoció alguna vez, e incluso por uno mejor.

Sentado en la barra del Caldero Chorreante, pide otro whiskey de fuego, uno bien cargado. Después de ver cosas como ha de hoy, Sirius necesita un buen trago. Sabe que el alcohol no le borrará jamás la imagen de los gemelos Prewett muertos, tirados en el suelo, con magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, signos evidentes del maltrato previo a su muerte. Sabe que tampoco eliminará de sus recuerdos a todas esas personas a las que ha visto perecer ante las manos de esos cabrones con máscaras mortuorias. Pero tampoco quiere olvidar.

Cuanto más recuerda, cuanto más siente las miradas opacas de los muertos, es cuando la rabia le invade el cuerpo y no duda, ni por un instante, en aquello que está haciendo.

El alcohol, simplemente, es una vía de escape. Una especie de placebo para soportar mejor la noche.

Justo cuando le da el último trago a su copa, siente algo vibrar en su bolsillo. Es el espejo, el que utiliza con James para comunicarse. De repente algo le da un vuelco a Sirius. Cada vez que recibe noticias de James o de Lily, cada vez que el espejo lo reclama o llega una lechuza con alguna carta teme, en lo más profundo de su alma, como jamás admitirá que puede llegar a temer, que a alguno de ellos le haya pasado algo.

Porque si hay algo a lo que Sirius teme, la única cosa que puede asustar a Sirius Black, es llegar algún día a casa de los Potter y encontrarlos como ha encontrado a los Prewett hoy; en el suelo, muertos, con los ojos abiertos y sin vida.

Responde a la llamada de James.

—Eh, Canuto —Todo va bien, está sonriendo. El momento de tensión se esfuma—. Ven a casa. Te invito a cenar por tu cara bonita, que tenemos algo que decirte.

Sirius no lo duda un momento, y en menos de media hora tiene su moto voladora aparcada en el jardín de los Potter. El de James, su hermano del alma. La única familia que le queda.

Es Lily quien le abre la puerta, está guapa y parece más feliz de lo habitual. Le hace pasar al salón, donde está James en el sofá. La pelirroja se sienta junto a su marido, y ambos miran a Sirius.

—Queríamos que fueses el primero en enterarte —le dice Lily, apretando la mano de James con fuerza.

Sirius no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando, pero algo le dice que no es malo. Por primera vez, las sonrisas de sus mejores amigos le gritan que, en medio de todo el caos, la destrucción y la muerte, le van a dar una buena noticia.

—Joder, he salido cagando leches. He renunciado a emborracharme por venir aquí. Soltadlo de una vez —Está ansioso, expectante. Sabe que será algo bueno, un rayo de luz en el infierno. Está, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ilusionado.

—Bueno… —empieza James, bajando un poco la vista—. Bueno… Lily Está embarazada.

Sirius mira a la pelirroja con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder articular palabra. La noticia le ha dejado, literalmente, patidifuso. No se lo esperaba, y menos en los tiempos que corren. Pero le da igual, se la suda. Se levanta, con una impulsividad que siempre le ha caracterizado, se acerca a Lily y le da uno de esos abrazos que hacen crujir la espalda. Al instante, se percata de lo que acaba de hacer y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Hostia, perdón! —Exclama—. Hostia, hostia… ¿No le habrá… al bebé…?

—Tranquilo, Sirius. Todo bien —dice ella, sonriendo—. Lo interpreto como que te alegras mucho.

—¡Joder, pues claro que me alegro! —Grita, sin dejar de sonreír.

Hacía tiempo que no sonreía. No así. No de verdad, con algún tipo de ilusión. Con la certeza de que, pese a todo lo que están viviendo, no todo está perdido.

—Pero eso no es todo —prosigue Lily, mirando a su marido—. James, díselo tú, anda.

James lo mira, con su sonrisa torcida. La sonrisa de Cornamenta. La que se escondía bajo la capa de invisibilidad y se colaba en el baño de las chicas. La que robaba junto a él en el cuartito de Filch y desafiaba, junto a la suya, todas las reglas de Hogwarts. James lo mira, y sonríe.

—Eres mi hermano, tío —le dice, como si fuese una obviedad—. ¿Quién mejor que mi hermano para ser el padrino de mi hijo?

Y entonces Sirius lo siente, un calor muy distinto al del alcohol, un calor que había creído olvidado entre las faldas de las Ravenclaw y los planes de Merodeador. Es difícil de explicar. Lo único que sabe, con certeza, es que se siente, otra vez, como un niño ante un gran regalo de navidad. Siente una ilusión que, pensaba, tras la Guerra no podría recuperar jamás.

La ilusión de que, incluso en el infierno, todavía hay esperanza.

* * *

_Sirius, Sirius... como me cuesta manejarte señor Black. Me hace sufrir usted._

_En fin ¿Tomates, lechugazos...? xD_


	2. Soberbia

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes de JK no me pertenecen. Ésto es muy simple y sencillo de entender: si fuesen míos yo sería rica y no haría éstas cosas por amor a su arte. Fin.

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa en el reto: del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. _

* * *

**II- Soberbia.**

—Canuto, tío, déjalo estar.

Pero Sirius no era de los que_ lo dejaban estar_. Jamás.

Él _no había dejado estar_ las advertencias de sus padres sobre su conducta. Ni_ había dejado estar_ el mal humor que le producían los reproches de su madre cada vez que ésta veía la decoración dorada y escarlata de su habitación. Sirius Black _nunca había dejado estar_ nada que le pareciese importante. Y por más que James lo disuadiera, _él no iba a dejarlo estar._

No a _él._

—¿Es que no ves la marca da su brazo? —Sirius se volteó hacia su mejor amigo, furibundo—. Es uno de ellos ¿no?

James bajó la vista, Sirius estaba fuera de sí. Sabía que cuando el Black se ponía de aquella manera, cuando se enfadaba de esa forma, era mejor dejar que explotase, que sacase toda la lava del núcleo de su volcán interno y que luego se enfriase lentamente. Sirius era una persona que, mayoritariamente, mostraba una actitud bromitas y burlona, siempre con algún chiste en la punta de la lengua o algo de lo que reír. Pero si se enfadaba, oh, cuando Sirius se enfadaba podía temblar hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore.

Hacía apenas unos meses que habían salido de Hogwarts. Los tiempos se estaban poniendo duros, y el cielo se oscurecía cada vez a más velocidad. Venía una mala época, el mismo Dumbledore los había reclutado en un grupo de magos a su servicio llamado la Orden del Fénix para cuando, realmente, estallara aquello que llevaba tantos años incubándose.

James y Sirius habían salido, simplemente, a vigilar el panorama por Hogsmeade.

Pero el plan no resultó ser tan tranquilo como habían pensado.

—Sirius, por favor… —le repitió James, cansino. Aquello no era bueno para su amigo. Nada bueno.

Sirius tenía el ceño fruncido. No, de ninguna manera. No lo dejaría estar. _A él no_.

—Cornamente, tío —la voz de Sirius sonaba apagada—. ¿Me haces un favor?

James sabía perfectamente que era lo que Sirius quería. Asintió, con pesadumbre, y soltó un suspiro.

—Avísame si necesitas ayuda.

—No te preocupes.

Sirius miró a la figura que tenía delante de sí, a la que apuntaba con la varita. Los rasgos de aquel muchacho eran tan iguales como diferentes a los suyos. A primera vista, ambos podían ser confundidos por un desconocido, pero si se les observaba bien, entonces era sencillo hallar todas las _diferencias_.

Sirius sonrió, con superioridad.

—Tenías que _acatar_ los designios de madre, cómo no.

El muchacho al que apuntaba, sentado contra uno de los árboles de las afueras del pueblo, frunció el ceño y miró a Sirius receloso. Sus rasgos eran ligeramente más finos, su mirada algo más oscura.

—Y tu hacer justamente_ todo lo contrario_ ¿me equivoco? —Contestó, desafiante.

El dibujo de una calavera atravesada por una serpiente se atisbaba en el brazo del menor. Sirius no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al mirarla bien. La había visto varias veces ya en lo que llevaba al servicio de Dumbledore, y siempre la miraba con la misma altivez.

Era el sentimiento de superioridad de aquel que se cree mejor por un ideal. Sirius sabía, con total conciencia, que él era mucho mejor que eso. Había luchado por ello y había ganado la batalla. Él era mejor que la marca, que las serpientes, que su familia y que su hermano. Lo observó por encima del hombro, haciendo una mueca de desdén.

—_Nunca llegarás a nada_ con eso en el brazo —le espetó, con un tono cargado de arrogancia.

Regulus lo observó sin decir nada, permaneció callado algunos segundos, observándole. Sirius recordó, después de tantos años, lo nervioso que le ponía aquella actitud por parte del que, mucho tiempo antes, consideraba su hermano y ahora tan solo veía como una marioneta más. Como alguien insignificante.

Aunque en el fondo le quemase por dentro la idea de que todo se rompiese por culpa de esa marca, de lo que ella representaba.

—_Tú tampoco_ llegarás a nada, y ni siquiera tienes un tatuaje —le respondió el menor con sorna.

La primera intención de Sirius fue darle una bofetada. Por contestarle, por unirse a los mortífagos, por hacer caso a la loca de su madre o, simplemente, por jurar lealtad a aquel desquiciado. Pero se contuvo, intentó pensarlo en frío y una sonrisa burlona se asomó por sus comisuras.

Él no debía enfadarse, no por algo así. Su hermano había tomado un camino, el _equivocado_, aquel que él rechazó deliberadamente y le estampó en la cara a todas las serpientes de su familia. Él estaba en lo correcto, y sólo por elegir el camino adecuado y desafiar todas las leyes de la sangre que le corría por las venas era mil veces mejor que su hermano o cualquiera de sus parientes. No valía la pena malgastar su tiempo, saliva y magia en algo tan bajo como alguien que portaba esa horrible marca.

Aunque fuese su hermano. Aunque en el fondo le doliera demasiado.

—Levántate, anda —le ordenó—, ya me encargaré de ti en la batalla. Si es que no sales por patas.

Regulus no dijo nada, se dedicó a fulminarlo con la mirada. Sirius, soberbio, continuó.

—Dile a madre que_ la echo mucho de menos_ cuando me deshago de sus queridos héroes de guerra. Dile que su _querido_ hijito Sirius disfruta de lo lindo enviando mortifagos a Azkaban.

Su hermano no contestó, Sirius soltó una carcajada.

Porque él era mejor que todo aquello, mucho mejor. Porque ya los había vencido una vez, y lo haría de nuevo. Porque él no era ninguna estúpida y miedosa serpiente. Era un grande y majestuoso león, que no dudaría en comer tantos reptiles como fuera necesario.

Sirius observó al que algún día fue su hermano alejarse. Él era mejor que Regulus, mejor que toda su familia. Lo sabía, lo sentía, _se lo creía_. Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le jodiera más que nada saber que toda aquella soberbia era más negra que su propio apellido.

* * *

_Yo me he lanzado a la piscina con ésto, porque reducir un encuentro así entre Sirius y Regulus a 1000 palabras es un suicidio. Pero bueno, era una forma de mostrar a un sirius Soberbio, más Black que nunca, pero precisamente con la soberbia, la altivez de creerse distinto a los miembros de su familia y, por tanto, mejor. Si hubiese tenido más espacio hubiese indagado más en la psicología del momento, pero un reto es un reto. Y aunque me ha quedado super soso, es lo que hay xD_

_La viñeta se situaría poco después de que James y Sirius salgan del colegio. Regulus aún estaría cursando su último año, así que aún le quedaba algo de tiempo (poco, pero whatever xD) para morir xDD_


End file.
